Big Brother Naruto
by Qwert135
Summary: A different take on the Naruto verse, Naruto will have siblings and have multiple different Kekkei Genkai.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother Naruto

* * *

 **In this story Naruto will be the same age as Itachi, Minato will be a full blooded Uchiha and Kushina will be an Uzumaki-Senju hybrid.**

 **This Fanfiction will include a very strong Naruto(not immediately) and Naruto himself will also have siblings. I am not going to make it so Minato and Kushina neglect Naruto because personally I've never been a fan of that.**

 **I apologize beforehand for any timeline or age mistakes that may occur, because I plan to knock out 25 years between Hashiramas time and Tsunades time making her his daughter.**

 **Ok enough talk it's time for the story to start.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the village of Konoha and everything seemed to be perfect and this was the case. Three figures could be seen walking towards the Uchiha compound, the first was a averaged height man will shoulder length black hair, and dark onyx eyes. He had a long sleeve blue shirt on underneath a Konoha jounin flak jacket, overtop of his flak jacket was a white garment which had red flames on the bottom and had 4th Hokage on the back in kanji. This man was the 4th Hokage Minato Uchiha.

The second figure was about 5'5 and had long red hair which reached down to her mid back, she had beautiful violet eyes and had cream coloured skin. She was dressed in a white kimono. This lady was the Hokages wife Kushina Senju-Uzumaki.

The third was a boy who stood at about 4'6 and was a bit tall for his age. He had spiky black hair with red highlights which reached down to his shoulders(think of Madara haircut when he was a kid). He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts with standard black sandals(along with the rest of his family).This boy was the son of the 4th Hokage and Kushina Senju-Uzumaki, Naruto Uchiha.

The three were on there way to visit the clan leader of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku along with his pregnant wife Mikoto and her son Itachi, Narutos best friend.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"Thank you Hokage-Sama for granting the Uchiha more freedom within the village, it is much appreciated." Said Fugaku

"It's no problem Fugaku-san, I understand that ever since the rule of Lord second the Uchiha Clan has been greatly suppressed so it only makes sense that they be allowed the same privileges as the rest of the clans, and please Fugaku-san we are of the same clan and had known eachother for a long time call me Minato." The Hokage responded

"Of course, Minato have you started Narutos training yet?"

"Actually Kushina-chan and I have, I've been teaching him in nin and genjutsu while Kushina-chan has been training him the basics of kenjutsu and fuinjutsu along with Taijutsu."

"Are you sure that is healthy Minato, Naruto is only 6 and his body is still developing are you sure his body can handle the stress?" Questioned Mikoto

"I thought the same thing too Mikoto but Naruto himself told us that he is prepared enough for this training regiment and with the body and stamina of the Uzumaki and Senju he can handle it" Minato responded

Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face to his fathers response.

The adults continued to converse amoungest one another while Naruto and Itachi started to talk about their plan for the academy when the start the best year until Kushina spoke up.

"I would like everyone's attention." She began

She blushed and looked at Minato and continued "I went to the hospital today to get myself checked up and the doctor told me the most wonderful news."She held her stomach and said to Minato.

"I'm pregnant 'ttbane"she stared with a smile

Minato could only stare at her with wide eyes after what he heard. It wasn't until Naruto ran across the room and hugged his mother when he snapped out of his shock.

"I'm going to be a father for the second time!" He practically yelled

"And I'm going to be a mother 'ttbane!" Kushina grinned

"And I'm going to be a big brother!" Naruto exclaimed with a trademark Uzumaki grin within his mother's grasp

Kushina then looked down to spot her oldest in her arms smiling at her and she responded to his statement saying "You'll be the best big brother my little maelstrom."

"You mean fish cake." Itachi noted making Naruto unleash the famed Uzumaki temper

"LISTEN HERE ITACHI-TEME I AM NOT NAMED AFTER SOME KIND OF CAKE SERVED ON TOP OF RAMEN!" He yelled

After hearing Naruto call Itachi a bastard Kushinas motherly insticts kicked in and her hair began to form 9 swaying "tails".

"WE DO NOT CALL EACHOTHER NAMES NARUTO!" she yelled giving him a chop on top of the head

Naruto fell on the floor and rubbed his head where his mother had hit him. While Itachi and Mikoto giggled, Fugaku smiled and Minato gave a nervous laugh not wanting to piss of his wife.

* * *

Timeskip 6 months...

Naruto and Itachi had both entered the academy together and immediately took notice to how bad it was. The hidden villages were experiencing peace times due to the third great Shinobi war ending earlier that year. During these peace times the academy standard was at an all time low with civilians starting to have more of a say in Shinobi matters. But that wasn't the worst part, by far the worst thing at the academy was non other then... Fangirls. Both Naruto and Itachi had their fair share.

"Hey Itachi." Said Nauto

"Yes Naruto?" Asked Itachi

"I heard that Mikoto-Sama gave birth to your brother."

"Yes she did" He wandered with a smile "His name is Sasuke."

"That's good to hear that Mikoto-Sama and Sasuke are doing well."

"So Naruto how's your Kaa-san doing in terms of her pregnancy?"

"Oh don't get me started Itachi she's only 6 months along and she's bloughted like a whale, like I mean I know there's suppose to be a bump and all but shoul..."Cut off by Itachis laughing he turned to his rival and asked "What's so funny?"

All Itachi could do was point to Narutos other side where his mother was standing.

"K-kaa-san why are you here I thought you'd be at home?!"questioned Naruto

"I was going to but then your Tou-san asked me to deliver a few scrolls to the academy when I overheard someone telling their friend that their kaa-san looks like a whale" She said cranking her knuckles

At this point Naruto was sweating bullets he was mentally going over the situation and how it would end, most of the outcomes of him being in the hospital. So with no other choice he turned around and ran out of the academy to try and escape his mothers wrath.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO, WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO WALK AGAIN!"she yelled

* * *

Timeskip 1 year...

Naruto and Itachi had only been at the academy for 1 year when the chunin teachers and Hokage both thought they would be ready for graduation. Currently the pair of boys are in the class 4 years ahead of them learning their team placements.

"Team 1 will be..." the chunin instructor began

"Team 7 will be Iruka, Anko Mitarashi, and Genma"

"Team 8 will be Yugao Uzuki, Rengi Deposashi, and Hayate"

"Team 9 will be Hana Izunaka, Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uchiha"he finished

"Your Senseis will be here soon to pick you up and begin your training in becoming a great ninja, I wish you all good luck on your future journey and hope that one day you all can be come something great and help protect Konoha."the chunin instructor said

"Hai Sensei"the class echoed

With that the instructor left the room and left the fresh Genin to themselves. As soon as the man left Itachi turned to Naruto and asked "Naruto how are the triplets doing?"

Naruto smiles and answered "Their great, Mito looks exactly like kaa-san and looks to be very hyperactive. Menma seems very calm and collective like tou-san but has kaa-sans red hair and onyx eyes also like tou-san. Finally there's Toko, she's a complete mix between both kaa-san and tou-san having his hair and her eyes."

"How old are they now?" Continued Itachi

"9 months. What about Sasuke?"Responded Naruto

But before Itachi could continue a puppy ran and jumped onto Naruto causing him to fall over.

"I'm so sorry my ninja dog got away from me a-and he..." began the girl

"It's ok it's not your fault." Interrupted Naruto

"Ok, thank you so much for not getting angry at me or my ninja dog, by the way I'm Hana Izunaka your new squad mate." She said

"My name is Itachi Uchiha"

"And I'm Naruto Uchiha"

"...are you two cousins or something?" She asked

"No Naruto and I are of the same clan but we are not direct family."

Naruto simply nodded at Itachis explanation while Hana sat down in between them. The three remained silent as the jonin senseis started to come and pick up their genin teams until Hana spoke up.

"Do you guys know who are jonin Sensei is?"

Itachi was quick to speak up "No I have no idea. Naruto?"

"I don't know either, tou-san didn't inform me of the team selections or anything to do with the new batch of genin."he said

Just as he finished answering Hana told her teammates she could hear some footsteps at the end of the hall coming towards them. Eventually the footsteps grew louder as they came closer to the door and now both Naruto and Itachi could them them too. There was a long pause when the footsteps reached the door. Once the door opened Naruto began to fear for his life as he saw who his Sensei was.

"Hello team 9 I'll be your Sensei 'ttbane" She said

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter I enjoyed writing it and I hope your comments can help me improve my writing capabilities. Do to this being my first attemp at Fanfiction any advice will be much appreciated.**

 **Next chapter will be out next week sometime.**


	2. Chapter 2

Big Brother Naruto

* * *

 **Hello everyone there are a** **few** **things I want to let you know going into this chapter, I don't know if all you will agree with this but I have decided to make Tsunade the mother of Kushina. Also at this time in the story both Itachi and Naruto will have the Sharingan, I will have a flashback during this chapter explaining that. As for the rest of the Kekkei Genkai Naruto will have I have decided on the Sharingan and an elemental Kekkei Genkai, but I do not know which yet. I like the idea of wood release but I would like to hear what you guys have to say before I pick one(or more).**

 **Now comes one of the biggest issues I have with this story and that is who Naruto will be paired with. A person by the name of Ezeakel suggested a harem between Mei, Yugao, and Kurenai. I too am a really big MeixNaruto fan and have plans to make Narutos love interest outside the village for the sake of the plot. I don't know about a harem yet but I'll let you guys decide. I'll let you guys comment which one you would want or if you have any new suggestions you may have.**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Pakura**

 **Mei**

 **Temari**

 **Yugito**

 **Ok now that that is all cleared up let's start the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Kaa-san your our teacher!?" Questioned Naruto

"Yes I am Naru-chan your father decided that it would be best to make me your teacher do to my knowledge in the ninja arts." She said

"Oh I see. Where are the triplets?" He asked

"There staying with my kaa-san for a couple hours until we're finished here."She anserwed

Kushina then turned to look at her team and said "Meet me on the roof in five minutes so I can get to know you guys a bit better."

With that she used a teleportation jutsu to leave the classroom. Right as she left Naruto stuck out his hand and teleported his squad to the roof too.

* * *

On the roof...

"Well done Naruto I didn't know you learned the **Teleportation Jutsu**?" Kushina said

"Ya tou-san taught it to me because he said it was a useful skill to have." The boy responded

"Well he sure is right, why don't we start with some introductions so I can get to know you guys a bit better." She stayed as she sat down

"Sensei why don't you tell us about yourself first." Hana asked

Kushina gave a nod before saying "My name is Kushina Uchiha formally Uzumaki-Senju. My hobbies are cooking, cleaning and doing my part to help raise my family. I like ramen, my family, and the village. I dislike perverts, being called names and people who threaten my family. My dream has already become a reality. Your next Itachi"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. My hobbies consist of training and learning from my tou-san how to run a clan. My likes are fresh vegetables, my friends and my family. I dislike steak, and my family's arrogance, and violence. My dream is to one day become a great Shinobi and protect my village."

"That is a great dream Itachi, ok your turn Hana." Said Kushina

"Ok my name is Hana Izunaka. My hobbies are taking care of our dogs and learning the ways of our clan. I like my clan, our ninja dogs, and the village. I dislike perverts, traitors and those people who think women are weak. My dream for the future is to one day become a strong Kunoichi.

"And I hope you achieve that dream Hana." Exclaimed Kushina

"Thank you Sensei." Responded Hana

"You turn Naru-chan"

"My name is Naruto Uchiha, the first son of the 4th Hokage Minato Uchiha and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Senju. My hobbies consist of gardening, training, and taking care of my siblings. I like my family, the 3 clans I hail from and the village. I dislike traitors, and those who try and use others to gain power. My dream for the future is to protect my family and village from foes."He exclaimed

"Those are wonderful dreams you three. But that out of the way I need to tell you three we will not be doing a genin test because the Hokage and I both think you three are more than capable for the rank of genin. Each one of your skill sets complements one another so when faced with a situation you guys can more easily overcome it." Kushina Explained

"Thank you Sensei!" The three genin responded

"Ok I'll see all three of you on training ground 9 tomorrow at 8 am sharp." With those words she teleported away.

After Kushina used a **Teleportation Jutsu** to teleport away all of team 9 went in their separate directions.

* * *

With Naruto...

Naruto was walking to the Hokages office to ask his tou-san about something that happened 9 months ago.

 _Flashback..._

 _It was a cold October night and the leaf village was in crisis due to the Kyuubi being released from its seal. Many Shinobi and Kunoichi were dying at the hand of the Kyuubi because they had no way to stop it. Currently Naruto was running across the destroyed buildings trying to find his siblings._

 _'I must find them I can't allow them to die, since tou-san is fighting the Kyuubi and kaa-san is still recovering from childbirth and the extraction of the Kyuubi so this duty falls to me' Naruto thought_

 _All of a sudden the village went quite and a few cheers could be heard in the distance but Naruto shut out the noise, he needed to find his siblings._ _Naruto was almost about to jump into the tree line to head to the secret cave when he spotted his surrogate grandfather standing in front of an alter with a baby in his hand. Naruto quickly approached the former Hokage while he fell to a knee._

 _"Jiji what's wrong, what happend, where is everyone." Naruto asked confused_

 _" Naruto your father and I managed to re-seal the Kyuubi but in the process something went wrong. The initial seal failed and since your father was occupied with keeping the Kyuubi under a genjutsu with the Sharingan it only left me with one option and that was to use the **Reaper Death Seal**."The 3rd responded_

 _Naruto being taught seals at a young age by his mother knew very well what the **Reaper Death Seal** was. Naruto couldn't believe it, his surrogate grandfather was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it._

 _"But Jiji you can't die!" Naruto said as he began to cry_

 _"Don't worry Naruto, I've lived a very long life, I lived through three Shinobi wars and have seen the rise of all the hidden villages. But Naruto before I go I must introduce you to your brother Menma."_

 _Naruto looked down at the little baby and cracked a small smile and turned back to Sarutobi._

 _"My time has come Naruto the Shinigami will be here soon to collect my soul. My final words to you Naruto will be to become strong and help defend the village from foes who threaten the peace."_

 _Naruto was now openly crying "I will Jiji, I will honour your final words."_

 _As the 3rd Hokages eyes turned lifeless Narutos became red with 3 tomeo but his eyes still began to morph but this time it formed a four sided shuriken( Obito Sharingan with four points). This eye was known as the **Mangekyou Sharingan**._

 _Flashback End..._

Naruto had just arrived at the Hokage building and was waiting to enter his fathers office to consulte with him.

"Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama will see you now." Said the secretary

"Thank you." Naruto responded

Naruto walked into the office to see his tou-san filling out some paper work and his shadow clones doing other various jobs in the large office.

"Hello Naruto how was your first day as a genin of the leaf?"

"It was good tou-san, I was put on the same team as Itachi and this Izunaka names Hana."

"Yes Naruto I know, I made the teams remember." Minato sighed

"Oh I forgot." Naruto responded as he rubbed the back of his head

"But yes your team seems like it will be a good one, you are on the same team as the future Uchiha and Izunaka heirs. But tell me Naruto why are you here?"

"Well I was thinking about the day the Kyuubi escaped the seal and how something like that could've happened."

Minato then made a hand seal and some insignia on the walls glowed for a few seconds and blinds covered the windows.

"Naruto what I am about to tell you is top secret and I'm only doing so since you are a Shinobi of Konoha, a member of the Uchiha clan and above all my son." Minato stated

"When your mother gave birth to the triplets a man managed to get passed our defences and get into the cave. He got hold of Mito and managed to separate me from Kushina, and since the seal was still not fully closed because of the birth of the triplets the Kyuubi was released." He continued

"Did you know who this man was who attacked kaa-san?" Naruto asked

"Yes and no, the man said he was the infamous Madara Uchiha but he is long dead. All I do know about him is that he is an Uchiha and possesses one Sharingan eye."Minato answered

Naruto was awestruck by what his father told him, he couldn't believe that an Uchiha one of his many cousins would attack his mother.

"How would he be able to get passed the villages top Anbu members and get into a cave reinforced with seals?"

"The masked man possessed a space-time ninjutsu and I believed that the Jutsu in question was associated with his Sharingan."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Questioned Naruto

"Yes both Fugaku-san and Kushina do, I do not wish to inform the elders because they might try something against the Uchiha clan."

"I see" Said naruto

"Yes, Fugaku is even trying to help me find this man by looking over the Uchiha Clan members to see if it was one of them, but so far he hasn't had much luck.

"Ok tou-san I should really get going, I want to do some training before we start doing missions tomorrow."

"No problem Naruto, I'll see you at home tonight."

After that Naruto left to return to his training.

* * *

Timeskip 2 years...

(Naruto is 11)

Team 9 had just came back from another successful B-rank mission taking out a bandit camp at the border of the land of fire. All members of the team have grown at an exceptional rate. Itachi has grown to a height of 5'6, he has also got a bit more muscle mass over the two years. Hana's body has started to develope making her more womanly and she too has grown to a height of 5'4. But out of all the members of team nine Naruto had grown the most. He stood at 5'8 and his shoulder length hair had grown down to his mid back, think of Madaras hair style. He (like Itachi) had gained more muscle. But his attitude remains the same.

"Well done team 9 you all did your jobs wonderfully. But before we all leave today I want to tell you all that I have recommended you three for the up coming chunin exams." Explained Kushina

"Thank you Sensei." The three genin said

"Don't worry the pleasure is all mine. You guys will be the first Konoha genin team to participate in the chunin exams since the Shinobi war."

"Wow that is quite the honour."Itachi spoke up

"The chunin exams will begin in a months time, I'll see you all later I need to report the mission to the Hokage."

With that Kushina teleported away leaving the genin to themselves.

"Ok guys I have have to go too, my mom has been teaching me new clan techniques and I don't want to be late." Hana said as she started to run away

Once Hana was out of sight Naruto spoke up "Hey Itachi want to have a spar?"

Itachi looked at him and smiled "Your on fish cake."

"DAMMIT ITACHI, C'MON LETS GO TO TRAINING GROUND 9 SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

Training Ground 9...

"Ok, no killing blows or any jutsu above B-rank, agreed?" Asked Naruto

"Agreed." Responded Itachi

"Alright, let's begin."

Naruto after finishing his sentence charged at Itachi to try and get close to use his superior taijutsu to get the upper hand on Itachi. Itachi knowing this activated his Sharingan and casted a genjutsu onto Naruto.

Naruto noticed right away he was in a genjutsu because he made the mistake of looking Itachi in the eyes.

'Dammit' Naruto thought

'I'll have to flare my chakra to escape'

Naruto put his hands together to make a handseal and yelled "KAI"

Instantly the illusion was replaced with reality and Itachi threw some shuriken at Naruto.

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall** **Jutsu**!" Said Naruto blocking the shuriken

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**." Spoke Itachi as he launched a fireball the size of a small house at Naruto

" **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu**."

Itachi's fireball was put-out by Naruto's water wall, and both jutsus created a layer of steam over the training ground. Itachi smiled at this because he knew with his Sharingan he would be able to detect Naruto and attack him while he is blind.

"Your going to need to activate your Sharingan to match me in these conditions Naruto." Itachi spoke

Naruto just stayed silent and remained in the same spot, as Itachi manovered himself behind him. Itachi then rose his kunai to Naruto's until it was a inch away from him and spoke once again.

"It's over Naruto I win."

Naruto just smiled and pointed behind Itachi as he bursted into a cloud of smoke.

"No Itachi I win." Said a voice behind Itachi

Itachi smiled and asked "How did you do it."

Naruto put his kunai back into his ninja pouch and began to explain "Once our two jutsu clashed I infused as much chakra as I could into the water wall so when it along with the fireball jutsu broke it would create a chakra infused steam throwing off the Sharingan and allowing me to masquerade myself through the steam unseen. And to find you in the steam was easy do to my sensoring ability. I just had to look where the largest source of chakra was in the nearby area."

"That was pretty impressive... fish cake."

Naruto just made an annoyed grunt and said "Ok Itachi I promised the triplets that I'd play a few rounds of tag with them so I'll see you around."

"See you later."

* * *

Hokages house...

"Nii-san your home!" Yelled Mito at the top of the stairs

Before Naruto knew it his three siblings had tackled him to the ground.

"It's good to see you three, you guys haven't been causing too much trouble for tou-san while kaa-san and I were gone, did you?"

"Of course not Nii-san, we've been doing as we were told." Explained Naruko

"Ya!" Menma added

"That's very good to hear."

After a few minutes of talking the four children went into the kitchen to see if dinner was ready to find Minato Uchiha sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hello Naruto, Kushina informed me on how the mission went, Congratulations."

"Thank you tou-san." Naruto said as he sat down with the rest of his siblings

A hour or so later everyone had finished eating and was ready to leave until Minato stopped them.

"I have an announcement to make. Naruto after talking it over with your kaa-san and your Obaa-san we named decided to name you... the new Senju Clan heir!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter it was very enjoyable to write and make. Please notify me if you want me to do something different or anything like that because I would really want you guys to enjoy this as much as I do.**

 _ **IMPORTANT MUST READ!**_

 _ **I need you guys to decide on who you want Naruto to be paired with by Friday because I'll start writing the third chapter then. And also I'd you want any other character to be paired with anyone in particular just leave it in a review and I'll take it into consideration.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW YOUR RESPONSES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Big Brother Naruto

* * *

 **Wow I find it so cool that people are actually reading this. I know it may sound very cliché at this point but I'm very thankful for everyone's support, comments and ideas for the story it is much appreciated.**

 **I have decided on pairings for Naruto and what elemental Kekkei Genkai he will posses.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Are you guys serious! You want to make me the leader of the Senju clan!" Spoke Naruto

"Yes Naruto we would like you to be the clan heir when you reach the age of sixteen." Responded Minato

"Thank you so much tou-san, kaa-san!" Naruto shouted as he bear-hugged both his parents

"With that aside you have a mission tomorrow Naruto. You and your squad are going to deliver an important document to the rebel forces in kirigakure." Said Minato as he got out of Narutos hug

"Ok tou-san thank you for telling me."

After being informed of his upcoming mission Naruto went off to prepare his things and do some last minute training exercises.

* * *

Senju Clan Training Ground...

Naruto could be seen experimenting with different fighting styles to see which one fitted him the best, and combining different jutsu to see if he can make a more powerful attack.

'Hmm let's try water and lightning.' Naruto thought as he flashed through hand seals.

The result of combining both of the elements suprised Naruto as they both went hand in hand by forming an electrically charged stream of water.

"Wow, though not at the same level as the famed **Storm Release** this will still be useful on the battlefield." He said

Next Naruto tried both lightning and earth nature transformations and it resulted in a complete failure. Both chakras collapsed under eachother and made the attempted jutsu ineffective.

"It would seem someone must possess a bloodline to wield both elements together, maybe someone from Iwagakure."

"Why don't we try earth and water chakras next." Naruto stated

What happend after those words not anyone could've predicted, once Narutos hands hit the ground a few wooden spikes shot up from the ground.

"No way! I have the **Wood Release**!?"

"Maybe Obaa-san can help me with it. She is the daughter of the 1st Hokage and my grandmother, she might know something."

* * *

Inside the Senju main house...

Tsunade Senju was relaxing having a glass a sake when her grandson bursted tgrough the door.

"Obaa-san I have to tell you something it is really urgent!"

"What is it Naruto." She said while sipping her sake

"I was combining different chakra natures until I combined both earth and water chakras and I did a few handsigns when out of nowhere wooden spikes shot out of the ground."

Tsunade spat out her sake in response to Narutos words.

"Naruto listen closely you must not tell anyone about this not even you tou-san. If the elders hear that you have the famed **Wood Release** they will stop at nothing to create more loyal holders of this Kekkei Genkai!" She stated

"What about my friends!?" He tried to counter argue

"No, we can't have them finding out. I know Itachi and his family are very trustworthy but it has come to the councils knowledge that the Uchiha may plan a coup(Fugaku will not be planning the coup in this story the Uchiha elders will, in this process the Uchiha Clan will be divided). Fugaku has done his best to put the elders on the right track but it hasn't worked and if they were to find out about this they may try and corrupt you into joining their cause." She shot back

"Ok I understand Obaa-san, but I have something more to ask."

"What would that be Naruto?"

"If it's ok with you I'd like to see great grandfathers scrolls on the **Wood Release**."

"That is fine Naruto but if you are ever to train with it you must do it here ok."

"Ok Obaa-san, I promise!"

* * *

The next morning...

Both Naruto and his team had already left the village on their mission. Team 9 hasn't encountered any problems on their route thus far but they were now approaching Kiri territory and didn't know what to expect.

"Naruto do you sense anything close to us?"

"No I don't Sensei." He responded

"What about you Hana, can you smell anything?"

"Yes Sensei, it is very faint but I can smell something. The scent leads into the forest ahead."

"Well done Hana."

"Than..."Hana was about to say

"Hold on I sense 4 signatures on the right!" Naruto yelled as barrages of shuriken were thrown at the squad

All four squad members managed to dodge the incoming shuriken with ease. Both squads of Shinobi landed on parallel branches across from eachother and we're looking eachother down.

"You will not go passed this point, these are kirigakures borders and you do not have mizukage-samas permission to pass." Stated one of the now identified kirigakure loyalist Shinobi

"Ya to disrespect us is to disrespect mizukage-sama!" Stated another

"Great loyalists." Kushina grumbled to herself

"Turn back now and no harm will come to you." Said the leader of the mist Shinobi

"Sorry buddy but we got a mission and I plan to get paid!" Yelled Naruto

"Fine have it your way then, Kugoki go to camp and get reinforcements." Said the leader

"Naruto intercept that messenger we'll take the other three now go!" Yelled Kushina

Naruto immediately ran in the same direction of the loyalist messenger in hope to take him out before he could reach their camp.

" **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu**!" Said the most Shinobi just ahead of Naruto

Naruto managed to dodge the Shinobis attack with reletive ease and kept on his tail.

" **Wind Style: Wind Cutter**." Exclaimed Naruto as 3 blades of wind were sent in the mist shinobis direction

The first blade of wind missed him by an inch hitting the tree next to him, the second cut the branch under his feet which caused him to jump in the line of the third wond blade.

"AAAARRG" screamed the Shinobi as his left arm was cut off his body

The Shinobi managed to burn it shut with a simple fire jutsu to stop him from bleeding out.

 **Water Style: Water Bullet**!" Yelled the Shinobi

Once the Shinobi released the jutsu behind him he waved his single arm but Naruto did not pick up on anything.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**." Said Naruto as he shot his jutsu at the water bullets

The fire jutsu ended up being stronger than the water jutsu and evaporated it. But to Narutos surprise the attack didn't end there, inside the water jutsu were various shurikenflying straight towards him. Naruto did what he could to avoid them but had no luck. One of the shuriken ended up hitting him in the leg making him stumble on top of a tree branch.

'Dammit with this wound I won't be able to catch him! I'm sorry Obaa-san but I need to use it!'

" **Wood Style: Wood Spikes**!" Naruto Yelled

Before the enemy Shinobi could act a wooden spike pierced his back and rapidly grew inside him instantly killing him. The Shinobis lifeless corpse flew threw the air and landed in a nearby bush away from sight.

'Ok time to regroup with th...' Naruto thought as he collapsed onto the ground

* * *

?...

Naruto looked up to see a girl with long arburn hair no older then him looking at him, almost like she was studying him. Naruto blushes Noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants only his underwear and tried his best to cover himself up.

"Woah woah woah! Why are you staring at me I'm half naked!" Screamed Naruto

"I was treating your wound baka!" Yelled the girl with a slight blush

"Oh ya I forgot about that." He responded rubbing the back of his head

"Now be still so I can continue."She stated

"Ok, by the way my name is Naruto... thank you for saving me."

"My name is Mei and there is no need for thanks. But just remember you owe me one."

"Ok ok." He said rolling his eyes

Mei and Naruto continued to get to know eachother until the rest of Team 9 arrived.

"WHERE'S MY BABY!" Kushina Yelled as it echoed through the whole camp

Naruto and Mei both sweatdropped as a red haired lady burst into the medical tent and bear hugged Naruto.

"Oh my lord my baby are you hurt, did you lose the fight, what happend!?"

"I'm fine kaa-san, Mei-san here patched up my wounds. As for what happend in the forest I ended up catching the messenger and took care of him."

"Well done Naru-chan, if you didn't catch that messenger we would've all been dead or captured and for that myself and the rest of team 9 are in your debt 'ttbane." She stated

"It was no problem kaa-san I did what had to be done."

"Ok we'll stay in the rebel camp for a few days to allow you and the rest of team 9 to rest." Kushina said as she left the tent

Naruto just put his head back into his pillow and started to rest because his body needed it.

* * *

2 days later...

Naruto was in a feild practicing his kenjutsu stances when all of a sudden he sensed someone 50 metres behind him.

"Show yourself." Naruto said

"How did you know I was there?! I suppressed my chakra as much as I could, how?!" Spoke an irritated Mei

"Well you see Mei I've always been able to sense chakra signatures big and small, hell I can even see the chakra flowing through the trees and the grass." He explained

"Wow is it a Kekkei Genkai?" She questioned

"I don't think so. Others have it and they're not related to me in any way."

"I see."

"Do you have any Kekkei Genkai Mei?"

She nodded her head and spoke "Yes I have 2."

"Wow really, can you show me?"

Mei began to flash through handseals and spoke " **Lava Style: Lava Ball Jutsu**."

Without warning a lava ball shot out of her mouth and landed on the ground. Once the ball in question hit the ground it started to sizzle and destroy the ground below it. But without the twos knowledge Narutos sharingan subconsciously activated for a second and turned off.

"Wow Mei that's really impressive." Naruto said with a smile

"Shows not over yet Naruto! **Steam Style: Steam Wave Jutsu**!"

All the nearby grass and trees saturated to corrode just like with the lava jutsu.

"Man that's one destructive Kekkei Genkai." Naruto stated sighing at the destroyed field

"Ya it is, do you have a Kekkei Genkai Naruto?"

"Yes I do but it is not an elemental one." He lied

Naruto activated the famed Sharingan which caused Mei to blush a deep red.

'Oh my god he looks amazing with those eyes'

"Uh Mei you there?"

"Oh yes I'm fine!"

"Ok just making sure."

"What does the sharingan do anyway?"

"Well it can copy tai,nin, and genjutsu allowing the user to use the jutsu they saw. It can see chakra, and it can also help me predict an opponents next move. For example if an opponent was going to punch me the sharingan will predict wither the punch will come at my on the left or right side."

"Oh ok I get it, can you copy Kekkei Genkai with your eyes?"

"I'm not sure I never really tried to."

"Ok well let's see then! **Lava Style: Lava Ball Jutsu**!"

Naruto activated his Sharingan just as Mei started her handseals.

" **Lava Style: Lava Ball Jutsu**!" Naruto Said as lava came out his mouth

"No way you can use the **Lava Style** too."

"I guess let's try the **Steam Style** "

"Ok here we go, **Steam Style: Steam Wave Jutsu**!"

Naruto tried to copy the steam jutsu but he had no luck with it.

"I guess that means you have the **Lava Style** as a separate Kekkei Genkai then." Explained Mei

"I guess I do."

Naruto stood there for a minute staring at his hand and then clutched it.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" He yelled

Mei was a little taken back by the behaviour of Naruto and sweatdropped at his attitude.

Naruto was so happy he didn't even notice himself grasp Mei in a hug and give her a kiss. This action of corse caused Mei to blush and then faint.

* * *

A few days later...

It was time for Team 9 to return to Konoha and Mei and Naruto we're saying goodbye to eachother. Though it was rather hard since both have grown very fond of eachother and wished the other could still be with them.

"I'll miss you Naruto remember to go over the **Fire Release** and **Water Release** scrolls I gave you. Once finished with those start on the scroll for **Lava Release** , ok?" Said Mei

"Got it Mei the next time you see me I'll be a master at the element!" He said with a grin on his face

"You better." She whispered in his ear

Mei then gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and went back into the rebel camp while Naruto just stood there wide-eyed. No one else could see it though because Narutos long hair was in the way.

"C'mon Naruto we got to get back to Konoha to prepare for the chunin exams." Said Hana

Naruto just cracked a small smile and ran off to his teammates.

"Alright let's go." He said with a smile

* * *

Outside Konoha...

"You ok Naruto you've been smiling for quite a long time we're almost at the gate?" Asked Itachi

"Hmm oh ya ya I'm perfectly fine just got something on my mind is all." He responded

"It's probably when Mei kissed him." Said Hana

"What how'd you know?!" Naruto asked ferantically

Hana just pointed to her ear and responded "Advanced hearing."

Before Naruto could say anything Kushina butted in.

"So my little Naru-chan found himself a girlfriend eh?"

Naruto in response blushed a deep red and turned away from his mother.

"C'mon Naru-chan is she your girlfriend?" Itachi asked with a smile

Naruto just groaned in response to Itachis question.

'This is going to be a long walk.'He thought

* * *

Hokages household...

"Nii-san your home!" Yelled two energetic girls running down the stairs

"Ooof it's good to see you two, how have you been?" Naruto Questioned as he got tackled to the ground

"I've been good nii-san, Mito and I unlocked our chakra today!" Naruko stated

"At the age of 3?! Very impressive you two." Naruto Said as he ruffled their heads

"Ya tou-san was very proud of us too." Piped up Mito

"What about Menma?"

Both girls looked at eachother before looking back at Naruto.

"He didn't unlock his chakra today, but tou-san told him that everyone is different in terms of that stuff." Explained Mito

"Ya he's been in his room all day." Said Naruko

"Ok you two stay down here and I'll go talk to him."

Naruto walked up the stairs when he noticed some light sobbing coming from Menmas room. He creaked open the door to see Menma on his bed sobbing.

"Hey there otouto everything ok?"

"No it's terrible, I can't unlock my chakra no matter how hard I try. Tou-san says it's cause I'm different from the rest." He said in between sobs

'Hmmm it might be because of the fox that he can't access his chakra.'

"Here Menma let me try something, do me a favour and try and activate your chakra."

Menma nodded and did as he was instructed. What Naruto saw with his Sharingan confirmed his theory. When ever Menmas chakra would start to surface the Kyuubi chakra would push it back down.

'Maybe if I apply a little bit of **Wood Release** chakra it could suppress it long enough for Menma to unlock his chakra.'

Naruto stuck out his hand and touched Menmas stomach. A minute or so later Menma started to get overjoyed.

"Nii-san I did it I did it! My chakra it's unlocked!"

"Well done otouto."

"I couldn't of done it without you Nii-san"

Naruto smiles and said "Want to go get some ramen to celebrate?"

"Of course!"

"Ok I'll go get Mito and Naruko and we'll be off."

A few minutes past and all three of Narutos siblings were gathered at the door ready to go.

"Ok guys let's go." Naruto Said as him and his sisters left the house.

Immediatly Naruto notices Menma was not with them and asked the girls to wait as he went back and went to go get him.

"Menma why didn't you leave the house with the rest of us?"

"I didn't leave because the villagers look at me funny."

Naruto figured they looked at him this way because he is the jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi but he'd never tell Menma that.

"Menma the villagers stare at you because their jealous of how great of a ninja your going to become."

"Really?" Menma asked with his confidence restored

"Yes of course."

"...will I become a better ninja then you nii-san?"

"Naruto bent down eye level with Menma and said "Of course you will otouto."

* * *

 **Well that wraps up another chapter and I really enjoyed writing this one. For the next chapter I'm thinking about doing the chunin exams and a few other minor character development things. Please review anything you'd want in this story or if you have any questions. And last but not least I'd like to thank you all that have viewed this story and that have reviewed it. You all leave very positive comments that I enjoy reading so thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Big Brother Naruto

* * *

 **Here we go chapter 4, I dont have much to say before you start reading so let's hop right to it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto could be seen inside Hashiramas old office within the Senju compound going through various scrolls about different jutsu and fighting styles. Naruto was looking for the next **Wood Release** scroll in the short series Hashirama made. He kept digging until he found a tan looking scroll that hade kanji for two on it.

'Hmmm I wonder what this is, maybe it's some of lord seconds jutsu!' He thought

Naruto then opened the scroll and read Hashiramas notes for a minute until he realized something.

"Hey these aren't notes on the second Hokage they're notes on the second Tsuchikage."

Naruto continued to look through the scroll and found some interesting text.

 _"During my experiences against I had noticed that he had many abilities that did not require a Kekkei Genkai. Mū was able to turn completely invisible with the **Advanced Camoflague Technique** and covering up his chakra his a modified chakra suppression seal. He was also able to fly by pumping air chakra through his feet and changing his density with a special earth jutsu(hand seals below)..."_

Naruto stopped reading after that and decided that it would be very beneficial if he were able to learn these techniques and able to apply them to real world situations.

* * *

Senju training ground...

Naruto spawned a shadow clone to try and sense him while he did the **Camoflage Technique**. The clone closed his eyes and stood still for a couple of minutes before it opened its eyes again with the sharingan, looked around before proofing away and poofed away. The memories of the clone were sent back to Naruto and he noticed immediately that the clone detected no chakra signature of the real Naruto or any sign of him when he looked with the sharingan. Naruto came to the conclusion that because of the Senju perfect chakra control it allowed him to remain hidden.

'Now it's time for the levitation notes in the book.' He mentally said

Naruto again spawned some clones to work on the levitation while he learned the special jutsu to change density.

A few hours past of the training regiment Naruto was putting himself through and he had made tremendous progress in replicating Mūs techniques.

'My clones had finished learning how to hover above the ground and I have almost completed the special earth jutsu and I still have a quarrel of a day left to do it, things are going amazing.' He thought

A few minutes past and Naruto took a deep breath "Ok time to try this out."

Naruto flashed through a few handseals and then he was levitating off the ground and invisible.

'Wow it's actually working, this is awesome' Naruto said to himself

Naruto then released the jutsu and started to work more on his **Wood Release** and **Lava Release** until he was called for a team meeting.

* * *

Training ground 9...

"Ok you guys in the past 2 years that we were a squad we had achieved many things as a team and individually. Hana you found out how to incorporate various different elemental jutsu with your clan techniques. Itachi you had unlocked your sharingan and learned various types of jutsu. And you Naruto had discovered that you posses the **Lava Release** and developed a new fighting style just today." Explained Kushina

"What really Sensei what kind of Style is it." Asked itachi with a raised brow

Kushina just shook her head and responded " I have a feeling that Naru-chan is saving it for the chunin exams so I won't give it away."

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief when his mother said she won't spoil it and then continued listening to the annocment.

"Ok for the chunin exams you are to report to room 301 at the academy tomorrow at noon, there you will take the first exam. But in these exams I offer a word of warning killing is legal in these exams so always have each others back you guys." She continued

"Hai Sensei!" All three echoed

"Alright! 'ttbane"

* * *

The next day at the academy...

"Ok guys are you ready for these exams?!" Asked Hana

"Of course we are!" Naruto said whileItachi simply nodded

The three genin approached room 301 and noticed that many other teams have already settled inside. The three took a seat all beside eachother.

Some time passed and all the genin were accounted for and ready to take the exam. Naruto was currently looking around the room and studying the various genin. He noticed that among the group there were some who had already made a name for themselves. There was the granddaughter of the tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, there was _**Deidara of the Explosion Release**_ , _**Darui of the Storm Release**_ and themselves. Since all of the hidden villages just came out of a war the the genin seemed to act very bitter towards eachother. Naruto noticed that he in particular caught the eye of the iwagakure genins malice and hate, probably because of what his father did during the 3rd Shinobi war. The kumogakure genin didn't look to fond of him either probably due to the incident with his mother when they tried to kidnap her but failed.

The genin waited another minute or so and a tall man walked in who had scars all over his face and was wearing a black trench coat. This man was named Ibiki, the proctor of the first exam. Also multiple Konoha chunin went in to sit all around the room.

"Alright listen up you genin! You will all be taking the piece of paper in front of you and filling out all the questions on it for the first exam. You have 1 hour to do so. You cheat you fail, you get below a fifty percent you fail. Got it!" He explained sternly

"Hai!" The genin responded

"Ok, begin." Said Ibiki

Once he heard Ibiki Naruto looked down at his paper and noticed that these questions they were asking were very advanced and were questions a genin wouldn't know. It was after this realization that Naruto noticed that one by one genin were being escorted outside of the testing area, probably because they failed the exam. Naruto continued to study the room and noticed that there were three Konoha genin sitting 2 rows in front of them.

'What I thought kaa-san said we were the only Konoha genin team to enter this years exams!?'

But what shocked Naruto the most about them was the fact that they were completing the test with relitive ease. It was at this moment it clicked in Narutos head, those "genin" must be chunin in disguise which means that the whole point of this test is to cheat of them or information gather. Naruto looked over to Itachi who seemed to have figured it out too. Naruto then flashed his sharingan at Itachi and Itachi knew what to do straight away. However Hana didn't posses the necessary tools for this type of thing. Naruto waited for the next genin to get all mad because he failed the test and was being escorted out. It was at this moment Naruto loged a kunai in his desk with one of the reflective sides facing Hana. Hana of course knew right away what Naruto was trying to do. Team 9 was now working in perfect synch, Naruto and Itachi would copy the chunin in front of them using the sharingan and Hana would look at the kunai and get the answers from Naruto. This continued until the hour was up and a little under half of the genin remained.

Eventually the hour of testing past and Ibiki walk to the centre of the room and spoke "There is one last question you must take in order to pass this exam... but if you want to take this question and fail you cannot become a chunin for the rest of your Shinobi career. However if you do not want to take this question you may leave the examination room and be allowed to take the chunin exams in six months if you so choose."

Team by team most of the genin left not wanting to put there promotion on the line. Naruto looked over to Hana and Itachi and they all silently agreed that they will stay and take the question. Eventually it came down to 6 teams that elected to stay and take the question.

Ibiki sighed thinking out of the 27 genin teams that entered that there would be more then 6 taking his final question.

"Ok you all pass the first exam congratulations." Ibiki spoke

"That's it?" Questioned Naruto

"Yep, as Shinobi and kunouchi you all must put your lives on the line and make hard choices. The question was a test to see if you were willing to risk being a genin for all your Shinobi for your promotion to chunin."

Just as they finished fairly tall yellow haired man wearing a Konoha headband walked through the door.

"Hello remaining teams I am Inoichi Yamanaka and I will be the proctor for the second exam report to training ground 44 for the second part of the chunin exams." He said as he teleported away

One by one each team ran in the direction of training ground 44 while team 9 just used a **Teleportation Jutsu** to get there.

* * *

Training Ground 44...

Some time passed and all of the teams arrived and were standing around the proctor to get there instructions for the 2nd exam.

"Ok listen up because I'm only going to say this once. This is training 44 also known as the forest of death many who go in there do not come back out alive so always be aware of your surroundings. The goal of this test is to make it to the centre of the forest where the watchtower lies in 3 days. No outside food or water is allowed in the forest nor any soldier pills. The **Teleportation Jutsu** will be restricted because it may make the exam too easy. You will each start at one of the many gates situated around the training ground. Be careful there are a lot of traps and things in place to through you off your it?"

The genin nodded in response to Inoichi words.

It took some time for the genin to get themselves in position but after that they were let into the forest.

Team 9 was in a line hopping through the trees with Itachi at the front to spot any incoming enemies with the sharingan, Hana in the middle with her dog to see if she could smell any enemies or other things, and Naruto at the back sensing the surrounding area for enemies or threats.

"Itachi do you see anything up there?" Naruto asked

"No I don't got a read on anyone, how about you Hana?"

"No, I haven't picked up anyo... Wait! I got something."

"Really which team is it?" Piped up Naruto

"It smells like that team of rain genin who sat behind us in the first exam."

"Alright stop here we'll see if we can avoid conflict with them." Said Itachi

All Of team 9 hid themselves on top of a nearby tree to avoid the confrontation with the rain genin. A few moments past and the rain team hopped across a close by branch and kept going.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!" Yelled one of the rain genin sending the fireball straight towards team 9

All three members of team 9 dodged the fire jutsu by jumping down to face the rain genin in a frontal attack.

 _ **Itachi's Fight**_

Itachi landed in front of the genin and tried to slash him with his kunai but the genin reacted quick and counter Itachi's attack with her own kunai. The two engaged in a battle to see who could get the first clean hit on the other. The rain genin kept slashing in a random pattern making it harder for the sharingan to predict his movements. This slash fight continued until the enemy genin managed to make a small cut across Itachi's cheek. Itachi then grabbed the genins outstretched arm and shanked his kunai into it.

"Aaaahh!" The genin yelped in pain

Itachi used this opportunity to jump back away from the close engagement because it is not his strong point and if he continued in a fight like that he would fire out quicker. So Itachi ran through handsigns and spoke " **Water Style: Wild Water Wave Jutsu**."

Out Of Itachi's mouth rode a mid sized wave going straight for the rain genin. The rain genin only had one option and that was to jump up which he did. Once the genin jumped in the air he was exposed and had little defenders against a ranged attack.

" **Lightning Style: Thunder Clap Jutsu**!" Said Itachi

Out Of Itachi's hands came two blades of lightning rushing at the rain genin. Once the blades hit him they managed to jumpstart his heart shutting down the organ, killing him.

 _ **Hana's Fight**_

Hana stood eye to eye with the male rain genin with her ninja dog at her side. There was lengthy pause between the two because Hana was trying to study the genin and see by his body type how he would fight. Hana finished her analysis and figured that due to the genins small figure he would rely mostly on ninjutsu or genjutsu if he possessed any. Hana smiled inwardly at this because she knew she couldn't get a better opponent. Hana was extremely good at taijutsu which meant if she got up close she would most likely be the victor.

"C'mon Yin let's show him what we got!"(I'm naming Hana's dog Yin)

All of a sudden Hana and her dog partner Yin sprinted at the male genin with high speeds hoping to end the fight quickly. The rain genin saw this and retaliated with a earth jutsu.

" **Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu**!"

A dome then erupted out of the ground and covered the genin from Hana's sight. But Hana and Yin still continued with there attack at the dome. They continued and then the heard yelling inside the dome.

" **Earth Style: Earth Cannon Jutsu**!"

Without warning a hole sprouted open were Hana was attacking and out flew a mid-sized boulder only missing Hana by a few inches. Immediatly after seeing the genins jutsu Hana and Yin jumped back to avoid another attack. Hana waited behind a tree with Yin about 20 metres away from the earth dome, but Hana made it so she was still visible to the genin inside it.

A few minutes past and the earth dome hadn't attacked, Hana assumed it was because the dome would only attack if something hit it first. Without warning Hana threw a explosive kunai at the dome lodging the kunai into it. The explosion of the explosive tag soon followed and what happened suprised her to no end. The dome was heavily damaged but seemed to be putting itself back together.

'Interesting maybe if I were to use my new jutsu on the front of it so the user would have to focus all of his chakra on repairing it there and Yin did it on the back, the dome may collapse.' Hana thought

" **Ninja Art: Man Beast Mimicry**!"

Soon Yin turned into an exact replica of Hana from head to toe but still stood on all fours.

"Alright Yin **Ninja Art: Fang Over Fang**!"

Instantly both Hana and Yin stayed spinning around in the air hurdling themselves at the earth dome.

Once Hana hit it the rain genin did as she predicted and pumped all his chakra into the front of the dome in a struggle to repair it. But little did the genin know this left open a opportunity for Yin to break it from the back which she did.

The dome broke and both Hana and Yin converged onto the genin from either side hitting him directly from both angles. The Izunaka jutsu ended up destroying most of the genins bones one of which was his spine.

 _ **Naruto's Fight**_

Naruto was at eye level with the last rain genin who appeared to Naruto as a very well rounded opponent.

"You're the Hokages eldest son right?" Asked the rain genin

"Yes what of it?" Naruto returned

"Nothing just that leader-sama has plans for the one they call Menma."

Naruto was a little bit taken back by learning that the hidden rain has plans for his younger brother. And was very much wanting to get answers out of the rain genin.

"What do you mean that your leader has plans for my younger brother?" Naruto questioned

"That is none of your concern Uchiha. Leader-sama has tasked me personally with a very important job."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"To kill you Naruto Uchiha!"

With those word the rain genin lunged at Naruto hoping to be able to deliver a killing blow to him but the rain genin had no such luck. Naruto side-stepped with his sharingan active allowing him to react at a quicker rate.

The rain genin put all his force in a kick aimed at Narutos face. Naruto jumped in the air catching the genins kick under his arm filling the genin into the stone ground.

The genin couldn't move from all the pain Naruto caused him so he could only just lay there. Not much time pasted before Naruto was looking down at him preparing to tell him something.

"Listen and listen close rain genin I will send you off with a message for your so called "leader-sama". Tell him that if he chooses to harm my family or especially my little brother I will kill him, if he enters this village I will kill him, and if he try's anything at all...I will kill him. Now go back to your village and tell him if he try's anything I will be here waiting."

With those words the rain genin bursted into a cloud of smoke and seemingly left the training ground.

After a few minutes past Hana and Itachi walked over and saw that Naruto had just finished his fight and was standing looking out into the forest. He then slowly began to tilt his head to the side to get his teammates into view and spoke, "Lets go and get to the tower."

Within a second all three squad members vanished into the dense forest.

* * *

A couple hours later...

* * *

Being that they were the first squad to complete the second exam they were allowed back into the lead village to do as they pleased until the annocment would be made notifying them of who advanced and who didn't.

Naruto was roaming the village with a lot on his mind about what the genin said, he had already told his father in his office and he had assigned a few more ANBU guards to Menma and has taken more precautions on who can come in and out of the leaf village.

Naruto continued down the quartz road passing some of the clan compounds on the way until he spotted young Menma practiceing with some weapons and looking as it was having great success. Naruto began walking in his brothers direction until he sensed another chakra signature. Naruto immediatly put up his guard and was ready to take this person down until he noticed something. This chakra signature was too small to be any assassin or hired killer, he then went on further inspection and noticed that this chakra signature was the hyuga heirness Hinata Hyuga.

Her presence around Menma raised a lot of eye brows for Naruto but then he sensed the emotions she was feeling towards him they were happiness and love. It didn't take Naruto long to see what was going on.

"Hmm so Menma has gotten himself a fan girl." Naruto said to himself

Naruto then smiled and started to walk the opposite way not wanting to disturb.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while I just didn't have the time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Big Brother Naruto

* * *

 **New chapter lets get right into it**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

It was gettin late and Naruto was finally over and done with with the second exam they called his team back to the tower to discuss who would be facing who in the third exam. Naruto was suprised when he found out that only 7 people advanced into the final exam those being his team a iwa team and some mystery shinobi from the land of grass.

Personally Naruto didn't really mind the compitition because he always snuck out new challenges always trying to better himself and everything.

But currently Naruto had been called to his fathers office regarding some business with an allied village. He overheard some fellow shinobi say that the mist rebels have shown up asking for help with their civil war.

Of course after hearing of this news Naruto was overjoyed, he finally would be able to see Mei again. He then picked up the pace to get to the Hokages building.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Naruto was walking towards the door when all of a sudden he heard a voice. This voice reminded him of all the good in the world and made him feel goosebumps. Of course Naruto knew right away whose voice it was but was still puzzled why she was here.

Naruto opened the door to see his father behind his desk, 2 ANBU guards by his side and a handful of mist rebels one being Mei.

"Hello Mei how've you been." He greeted

"Not so good Naruto, we've been struggling to fight back against Yagura and his regime and we hope that the hidden leaf can help us in terms of man power." She responded

Naruto nodded his head to what Mei was saying and when she was finished he spoke, " I see what you need but where do I fit in in all of this?"

With this Minato spoke up, "Well you see Naruto you have been showing great progress with your training and in the chunin exams thus far and because of this Mei here has requested that you be put on the team to go assist her and the rebels with Yagura."

"I see, but what of the chunin exams will I be dropped out and have to take it again when I get back?" Questioned Naruto

Minato sat down in his chair before delivering Naruto the news "Listen Naruto you by far exceed the expectations we have in the village for chunin and even jonin and you have made great strides in training and overall experience on the battlefield so with the suggestion of the elders and the go ahead from your mother I've decides to make you an official jonin of the leaf."

Naruto couldn't believe it he was now a jonin, he couldn't wait to tell his friends and siblings and all those who believed in him from the start. But before Naruto could celebrate he was interrupted by his father.

"Back to business we still would like for you to be one of the Konoha shinobi to go to the mist and help in taking down Yagura and his loyalists." Continued Minato

Naruto smiled "All do whatever I can to help."

"Good to hear but in the meantime could you please show miss Terumi around the village cabs show her what Konoha has to offer." Said Minato

Naruto just motioned Mei to follow him out of the office and onto the streets.

* * *

On the streets on Konoha a few minutes later...

Naruto and Mei we're walking side by side down the quartz path of the clan section of Konoha, Naruto wished to show Mei a place just outside the Uchiha compound which he would always go and train and meditate.

It took a few minutes but they finally arrived at the location. The scenery was divine the beautiful sunset was plastered in the sky on the opposite side of the lake with trees and flower beds surrounding the space.

"Wow Naruto this really does look amazing who would've thought that the leaf village could be so nice." Said Mei

"Yes I know Mei I really do like it here too, this place allows me to concentrate and feel relief from the outside world."

"Listen Naruto I want to apologize for dragging you out of the chunin exams for our rebellions cause it was I who recommended you for the task." She said with her head down

"Don't be I would've done it even if my name wasn't brought up, no one should have to live under the oppression you and the Kekkei Genkai users of the mist live under so in otherwaords I'm happy to help."

"Thank you Naruto this means a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"Naruto there's one more thing I wish to tell you."

"And what's that."

"When you came to the mist the one time was the happiest time of my life because I finally found someone who understands me and has the same abilities that I have."

"Same here Mei I too think th-" Naruto was about to continue but he was interupted

"Wait... what I'm trying to say is...that...I...I l-love you."

Naruto was shocked he too had a thing for Mei when they first met but never decided to act on it because he thought she would never return those feelings but on the inside he was jumping for joy.

"I feel the same way Mei." He said looking into her eyes

"Y-y-you do?!"

"Yes ever since that time we spent together in the mist I too developed feelings."

The two then started to get close until something unexpected happend.

"Fishcake the hokage says you have to prepare for your departure tomorrow for your mission."Spoke Itachi in Narutos eat

These words caused Mei to turn red with embarrassment and got Naruto fuming with rage. But as soon as Itachi said those words he teleported away not wanting to be on the receiving side of Narutos punches.

"Get back here you bastard!" Naruto yelled as it echoed through the whole village

* * *

The next morning...

Naruto was just finishing up putting the remainder of his gear in storage seals to take with him on his mission to the hidden mist. To be honest he didn't know how long it would take nor did he know how difficult it would be. But currently he wasn't thinking about any of that, he was thinking about his siblings. Naruto never enjoyed leaving them over an extended period of time because he really enjoyed being around them.

Naruto had sealed the last of the items he'd be needing and would now be heading out to go meet up with Mei and the other mist rebels to go take on Yagura. He was going to slip out of the window and be on his way but he quickly decided against it because for all he knows this might be the last time he sees his family. So Naruto walked downthe stairs to find a note on the table. He picked it up and examined the writing and it appeared to be from his mother and father and it read,

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Your father and I along with the triplets will really miss you and we really wish we could be there to say goodbye to you in person but the Damyeo came to the hokage tower before you woke up in a suprise visit and so being the hokages wife I too must attend and be at your fathers side. I took the triplets because I dislike it when they are alone and fear an attempt might be made on their lives, but that is besides the point. I really do hope you have a safe journey to the mist village and are able to return to all your family and friends._

 _Goodbye for now,_

 _Kushina Uchiha_

 **I know this chapter is super short but dont worry as youre reading this I am close to finishing the next chapter and will publish it shortly. Also I do wish to see this fanfiction out all the way so thank you for sticking with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Big Brother Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Ok little heads up I forgot the ages of the characters so just to make it easy Naruto will be 23 and his siblings will be 15 itll be when the chunin exams are happening for team 7 originally in canon.**

* * *

A man who resembled the once great shinobi Madara Uchiha could be seen walking down a dirt path towards the hidden leaf village. The man in question looked to be very easy on the eyes in terms of looks, he looked about 6'2 or maybe even a bit taller. But the one thing that set him out the most was his blackish blood red hair and wore a high collared Uchiha shirt. This man was known as Naruto Uchiha, he was returning to his home after so long.

Naruto had been in the hidden mist fighting the tyrannical rule of the 4th mizukage who had been purging his own shinobi and killing innocent people. Of course with the combined efforts of Konoha and the mist rebels they mizukage was overthrown and the land of water liberated.

Naruto himself was very anxious to get back to the hidden leaf to see his friends and family but to also mourn the loses of his deceased kin too. Back when Naruto was off fighting his father sent him a letter that the Uchiha tried to start a coup against the village. The clans leader Fugaku was very much aware of this coup and formed a loyalist branch of the clan to try and fight back. The loyalists and Konoha were able to eliminate the traitors but not without loss. Fugaku fell in battle along with a third of the loyalist faction greatly reducing the remaining Uchihas power. Of course the clan is now being lead by Narutos good friend Itachi.

He continued down the dirt path getting closer and closer to the village gates and his mind was focused now on what he heard back in the land of water. The rebels their told him that the fragile peace between konoha and the hidden stone might very well end. The hidden stone had been amounting an army of shinobi near the Konoha border and have also sent some shinobi inside konohas borders to scout terrain and map out the surrounding area. He knew if this kept up people like Danzo would want to attack the hidden stone and that could very well lead to an other shinobi war. Narutos conscience was put to ease because he knew that as long as his father remained in the hokages seat he wouldn't allow any fighting to occur between the two villages.

Finally Naruto arrived at the front gates and was greeted by 2 very familiar faces, infront of him were his old classmates Izumo and Kotetsu. Both the guards were a little cautious of him at first but as he got closer they immediately recognized him.

"Yo Naruto! How have you been we haven't seen you for a long time." Spoke Kotetsu

"Ya how was the fighting in the land of water?" Questioned Izumo

"It was very rough of the few Konoha shinobi dispatched I was the only one to survive." Naruto answered

Both Izumo and Kotetsu remained silent so it was now Narutos turn to break the ice.

"What have you two been up to all this time?"

"Well after you left we retook the chunin exams and passed and then got assigned here and we're now in charge of who gets to come in and leave the village." Answered Kotetsu

"Yeah we were even here for when your siblings went on their first mission a year or so back." Continued Izumo

"Thats good to hear I'm going to see them when I'm done here."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Naruto, you see their one a mission right now over in the sand village so you will have to wait until they get back." Izumo said

"Understandable."

Naruto was about to continue inside the village when Izumo spoke up again,

"Oh and Naruto what happened to that girl you left with?"

"You mean Mei, she stayed in the mist to become the next Mizukage and govern the land." Naruto showed a frown when asked this sort of question

The gate guards nodded their heads not wanting to anger Naruto and let him continue on with his day.

Naruto was now headed to the hokage building to discuss with his father about what happened in the mist and what he has to report.

* * *

Hokages Office...

Minato had various photos and intelligence reports scattered all along his giant desk, all of which were about the hidden stones movements in the last year and where they are amounting their military forces.

'Onoki has got to be the most stubborn person in the elemental nations, amounting an army at Konohas doorstep and for what purpose, revenge, to show off!?' Thought Minato

Either way Minato looked at the problem things were getting out of hand and something needed to be done. At was at this time Minato got an idea,

'Ill call a council meeting and as a village decide what to do.'

Just as Minato finished his thinking he got a knock on the door in which he then took to his seat straightened out the papers on his desk and asked them to come in. But what came in through the door surprised him to no end.

"My god is that you Naruto!"

"Hello father its been a while."

"Indeed it has, I trust everything went smoothly in the mist."

"It did we succeeded in taking down the tyrant Yagura."

"That is good to hear, and what happened after you left the hidden mist?"

"Mei took over as the running kage. . . but that's not the only thing that came out of this mission."

"And what would that be?" Asked Minato

"The hidden mist had requested an alliance be made between our villages and if a conflict irrupt between the hidden stone and konoha they would assist us."

"This is very good to hear, come Naruto I want you to come with me to the council chambers I am about to hold a meeting and would like to hear what you have to say."

"Ok father."

* * *

In the council chamber 10 minutes later...

"I have summoned you all here for one reason and that is the advancement of the hidden stone village on our border, and what we as a village should do about this." Spoke Minato

"Lord Hokage I believe that we should respond to this by going to war with the hidden stone village, we have the backing of the hidden sand village, the hidden cloud will most likely not side with the enemy do to their villages weakened state because of the loss of their kage and the hidden mist is also dealing with internal affairs as well. This would give us the perfect opportunity to take out the land of rock from the equation and consume their territory for ourselves." Said Danzo

"No I will not have a repeat of the third shinobi war as long as I can prevent it, I believe that we can settle our differences with a peace talk and/or five kage summit to convince or scare the hidden stone into withdrawing their forces from our border." Responded Minato

"Very well." Danzo spoke with some hostility in his voice

"I too believe a peace talk can be very beneficial Lord Hokage, it'll show the hidden stone that we as a village are really seeking honest peace through our negotiations." Said Shikaku

"I second that Lord Hokage." Spoke out Inoichi

Many more in the room spoke up saying that they support Minatos idea for a five kage summit or a peace talk rather then attacking the village. Of course some people such as Danzo were very anti-peace and saw this as an opportunity to take down the hidden stone for good.

Everything seemed to be in order in the council chambers and some started to get up to leave when all of a sudden Hiashi Hyuga spoke up, "Lord Hokage, what if the mist were to get involved again."

"He's right the mist does present sort of an unknown variable, everyone knows they are locked in a civil war but it could let up anytime leading a new tyrant to lead the mists ninja." Continued Shikaku

"I assure you Hiashi and Shikaku, nothing will come of the mist in a long time." Said Minato

"And how can you be so sure." Spoke Danzo

"Because my son has just returned from there."

Sounds of murmurs went out through the whole council chamber of the hokages eldest childs return until Minato silenced the room by summoning him inside.

Most people in the room were shocked to see what kind of man Naruto had grown to become, some like Itachi the Uchiha clan head and Tsunade the Senju clan head even getting up to greet him.

"But what has this BOY learned in the hidden mist that not even our best spies know of." Questioned Danzo

Naruto looked at his father for approval of discussing his findings with the rest of the council and Minato just nodded his head.

"I was dispatched by the hokage to help the rebellion in the hidden mist take back the land against the tyrant Yagura. We were there for a few years enduring the worst when we got lucky and were able to overthrow Yagura. Later a good friend took over the mantel of Mizukage and now requests to form an alliance with the leaf." Explained Naruto

Various council members nodded their heads in response some smiling of the good news.

"Lord Hokage as a village elder I must say we should attack the hidden stone now, we now have the backing of 2 hidden villages and could easily take the-" Danzo was saying before he was interrupted

"No Danzo, war must be avoided at all costs!" Minato yelled

"Of course Lord Hokage." Spoke an angered Danzo

"Ok all this hidden stone stuff aside, do we as a council need to take anthing else up while we are all here?" Asked Choza

It was Itachis turn to speak, "Yes, we need to discuss what to do for the upcoming chunin exams and which villages would be attending."

"Good point Itachi, all we know so far is that the hidden sand and the hidden rain and waterfall along with the new village, the village hidden in the sound are the only ones sending shinobi over to compete." Spoke Tsunade

Naruto left the chamber after the council started to bicker about the chunin exams and what to do with them, and plus he wanted to see if he could pay his mother a visit and see if his siblings had returned from their mission.

* * *

Uzumaki-Uchiha Household...

Naruto walked in to see his mother preparing food when all of a sudden she spoke up, "Have a seat Naruto and I'll make you something to eat."She spoke as her hair began to form into 9 "tails"

Naruto not wanting to get killed decided to try and talk his way out of this mess, "Mom whats gotten into you I-I didn't even do anything w-wrong."

"Oh you know what you did! Going to a damn meeting before coming home to see your worried mother!"

"I-I'm sorry the meeting w-was very important a-a-and d-"Naruto spoke as he backed up

"Oh don't try and talk yourself out of this one Naruto, you're going to take this beating like a man!"

Kushina cocked back her fist and swung with all she had, this of course knocked Naruto straight through the roof of the house and flying through the village.

* * *

The mission roof...

"Team 7 coming back from another successful mission from the land of rice delivering a message for a local leader."Spoke Kakashi

"Well done team 7, that's your 8th completed C-rank this month."Said Iruka

"Yeah we're awesome!"Yelled Menma

"Quiet Menma!" Scolded his sister Naruko

"Shh you two I'm trying to see what mission we'll get next. I hope it's one that'll be to the land of honey it's always so nice there." Said Mito

"Nobody cares Mi-"Menma began before a body smashed through the roof

Naruto could be seen on the floor in a pile of rubble shaking a little here and there.

"B-big brother is that you!" Yelled Mito

"Yep that's him."Spoke Naruko facpalming

* * *

 **I really apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out I had a full schedule over the holidays and didn't have enough time to write. And on an extra note I've decided to start up a new fan fiction, it too is on Naruto and if you enjoy this one I recommend you check it out!**


End file.
